Silent Release
by Melt1397
Summary: They all thought that they were safe. But they were wrong. They always thought they could never die. But they can. A killer is on the loose with the power to destroy them. One has already been taken. Can they save themselves, or is it too late?
1. Silence

**Hey peoples! Thanks for wanting to read my FIRST fanfiction EVER! XD I'm so excited! Please review! I need you guys to tell me if you like it. Cuz I'm starting to doubt it myself! Silly, right? So, yes, ON WITH THE SHOW! XD**

**Disclaimer: If I really own Hetalia do you really think I would be writing this?**

**Silent Release **

The cold air left a steady stream of fog trailing after the boy as he ran down the frozen cobble stone street. It was the time of night when nothing moved, but the street lights still glowed a dull yellow. The boy quickly darted around a corner, nearly slipping on the invisible ice beneath his feet. He was freezing; his flimsy blue coat barely protected him from the frigid night air. He was shivering brutality and he licked his lips in hope of moistening the dry skin. But yet he kept on running, barely feeling the cold or the pain in his chest. It radiated throughout his entire body, sending shivers of terror down his spine.

Yes, he was scared, he had to admit that. There were many things he had to admit now. He wasn't as awesome as he thought he was, he couldn't save himself. He wasn't a hero. He was never going to become a country. His brother would never look at him with respect and love. He would never again feel his mama's hugs or the cold, stoic but loving gaze of his papa ever again. He was going to die. The truth hit him like a ton of bricks. His breath left him, tears streaming down his face, and he collapsed to the ground out of pure agony. It was time to surrender. He had run all day, and now he was just too tired to go on. As he lay there in his own frozen world, he thought. He thought of is mama, and papa, and of his little dog Hanatamago. He hoped they were safe. He hoped they forgot about him after he was gone. If he wasn't there they wouldn't have to worry about him so much, he wouldn't make trouble for them anymore, and they wouldn't have to clean up after his messes. A single tear fell from his eyes.

He thought about his brother. He sure would be happy when he died. He wouldn't get on his brother's nerves again. He had always been a bother to his older brother. He had just wanted some attention; he had just wanted to be loved. He had just wanted real family. He silently started to sob. What was the point of fighting for your life, if there was no reason to fight for it? He thought of all of the other countries, how they had never recognized him as anything other than a nuisance, and his small body shook with silent tears. As his mind swam with memories and thoughts, he barely heard the heavy footsteps slowly making their way toward him. The footsteps got closer and closer, until they stopped suddenly. Peter lazily rolled his head over, trying and failing to see his murderer's features through his teary, blurry red eyes. The man silently raised his arm, a silver pistol firmly held in his strong hand. A single tear fell. He pulled the trigger. The last thing Peter Kirkland remembered before he drifted into an endless sleep was a searing hot pain, and the dull, cruel smile of his killer.

**Review PUH~LEASE! XD**


	2. Tears

**Ciao~! Hello everyone! And Merry Christmas to you all! So, yeah, I finally got up the second chappie of my very first fanfiction EVER! X3 IM excited! so….yeahhh.. Enjoy! XD**

**(it starts off in Finny's perspective then switches to Berwald's)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! Only the situation,…which is kind of sad…**

**.../**

Tino knew something was wrong the moment he woke up that morning.  
>A sharp ache in his chest, just over his heart, took over his senses, waking him up with a start. He gasped in pain, his fingers clutching at the fabric of his sheets beneath him.<br>A cool sweat settled over him as he shifted to untangle himself from his twisted comforter.  
>Something stirred next to him.<br>He turned his head over to see two, squinted, cerulean orbs staring back.  
>"EEEPPPP!" He squeaked (mannlyishly) in surprise, falling off the bed and crashing to the cold hardwood floor.<br>He laid there, halfway off the bed, his legs sill tangled in the cocoon of blankets, when he heard a soft chuckle from above.  
>Cursing,Tino grimaced, struggling to hall himself up into an upright position as his face flushed with embarrassment.<br>"S-Su-san! Don't do that!"  
>The alleged "Su-san" chuckled and helped his lover up with a grunt.<br>Blushing, the small man pushed him away, then gasped.  
>Pain bubble up inside him, and he clung to his lover's arm trembling.<br>Yes, something was definitely wrong. He could feel it.  
>" Tino? Wha's wr'ng?" The larger of the two worried.<br>Tears leaked out of the corners of Tino's eyes as the pain escalated.  
>"Fin? Tino?"<br>The pain was unbearable.  
>And then just as suddenly as it came, it was gone.<br>But now the tears flowed freely because Tino knew exactly what was wrong.

"Sealand!"

.../

It was cold the morning they found his body.  
>Frost covered his skin, and his lips were a deadly shade of blue matching his coat .<br>They said it was an accident.  
>That there had been a gang fight or something, and the boy had found himself in the middle of it.<br>But they all knew better, humans were stupid.  
>They all knew he had been murdered.<br>But by who?  
>That was the question everyone was asking themselves.<br>Who would be so cruel as to harm a child, and for what reason?  
>The same thoughts flooded through Berwald's head as his gaze settled on his dead son's body.<br>'Who would do such a thing?'  
>"...Pet'r...mah baby..." He mumbled, holding back the oncoming tears.<br>Tears.  
>That was all anybody saw that day.<br>Snow settled around the boy as the police bustled around and the medics came in to take him away.  
>Clutching his sobbing husband close to his chest, the trembling Swede finally gave in and burst into grief soaked tears.<p>

"... Pet'r, mah baby...Mah beau'iful son..."

.../

**Thanks for reading guys! Please come back and read more, and remember to REVIEW!**

**X3**

**AU-REVOIR~!**


	3. Smiles

**Heeeeey guys! X3 Welcome once again! I know it's been a long time. Writer's block is a bitch! I apologize! DX I also apologize in advance for any OOCness, my bad. So without further ado, the Disclaimer.**

…

**Um, pssst! Ever! The disclaimer!**

**Ever****: O-Oh! Sorry! Um, let's see,….Oh! She d-doesn't own anything!**

**Anything but you **_**mon petite lapin**_**. O u O**

**Ever****: O.O**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA! ENJOY! XD**

**_Italian Burgers_**

There weren't many guests at the funeral. Just a handful of people who were close to the little country.  
>His mama and papa, England, and his leader, and a few others, but no one else was to be seen.<br>It was snowing.  
>Just like the night he was killed.<br>"We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of a child. An innocent boy, with life left to live..."  
>A single voice droned on in the cold.<br>A man shifted in discomfort.  
>He always hated the cold; his country was full of it.<br>But today was especially frigid.  
>Chilling everything in sight.<br>England sighed, watching his breathe float away in the breeze.  
>He had never been especially close to his little brother.<br>It's not that he didn't love him, he loved him-**still** loves him, a great deal.  
>He just isn't the kind to show it.<br>Now he felt guilty.  
>His brother was dead, and he had never told him that he loved him.<br>He was a horrible person.  
>The band started to play as the priest finished his speech, and the boy was lowered into the ground.<br>It was time to say goodbye.  
>Guilt gripped his heart in a tight hold.<br>And every time a shovel full of blackened dirt hit with a dull thud, the hold grew tighter.  
>But Arthur Kirkland refused to cry as he bid his brother his final goodbye.<p>

_Italian Burgers_

"We have brought together this meeting today to discuss the recent event of Sealand's impossible death."  
>England cringed.<br>Alfred didn't like it.  
>"Dudes! So basically, we all know he was murdered, but-"<br>"Oui! Yank! Let me finish speaking. _**I**_ know what I'm talking about."  
>"Shut it Francis! You didn't even know the squirt!"<br>"That doesn't mean anything! Just because I-"  
><strong>"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"<strong>  
>The arguing ceased.<br>"Mein Gott! Everyone, someone just died! Can't we take this seriously?"  
>Everyone was silent, and Germany cleared his throat.<br>"Now, we all know what happened. He was found dead on a back street in London, at an undisclosed time a week ago. He had been shot and a bullet was lodged an inch left of his heart. The London police are saying it was an accident,..." Germany's eyes flashed, "But we all know better."  
>There was a heavy silence.<br>Everybody knew what had happen, but no one wanted to admit it.  
>Especially in front of the boy's family.<br>"He was murdered."  
>All the countries were shocked to see England on his feet with a cold look painted painfully onto his face.<br>But a rare few actually saw the hurt in his eyes.  
>One of which was a certain American.<br>It seemed to flood him to the brink, and it was drowning him.  
>It looked like he wanted to just cry, to open the flood gates and let it all go, he wanted to scream and wail.<br>He wanted to fall apart and drown; all he wanted to do was drown.  
>But he wouldn't let himself.<br>There was a dam, and the tears wouldn't fall.  
>Alfred was quickly shaken out of his thoughts when Arthur spoke up again.<br>"He was murdered, and we all know it. We just don't want to admit it, because we all know the consequences."  
>Alfred shivered, he knew, and even he, the hero, was scared stiff of the idea.<br>England, cold and indifferent stare intact, looked around the room expectantly, "It means that death is possible for us. It means that we are not invincible like we thought before. Though we are different, we are as weak as the people we guard within our borders. It means, we can't live forever, and none of us want to admit that."  
>Silence erupted once again.<br>Alfred looked around expectantly but only found down cast gazes and disbelieving eyes.  
>He couldn't believe it.<br>He was outraged.  
>With enough force to put a dent in the wall, he stood up abruptly, his chair flew back, his palms smacked onto the table, and with a disapproving frown in place, he expressed it.<br>"I can't believe this! What's wrong with you people? You guys saw the kid, the bullet grazed his heart! No normal gang shooting could have been that unbelievably close! The kid had been tracked down! And the killer could come for one of us next unless we stop him! We need to do something!"  
>There was another bout of surprised silence as he silently caught his breathe and regained his composure.<br>There was the sound of a chair being pushed back, then,  
>"I agree with America-San. That was not just any normal shooting. A skilled killer is the cause of this. We must do something before he strikes once again."<br>The Japanese man looked uncomfortable, but remained standing, he too believed that something had to be done, whatever the cost.  
>"I-I also think something should be done, aru. If there is a killer on the loose, we can't just let it run free, for our own people's sake, aru."<br>China stood as well.  
>"Veee~! Me too!"<br>"I agree as well."  
>Germany and Italy joined the cause.<br>"Oui! Don't forget me!"  
>France as well, and then one by one, every nation stood, whether for their people's sake, or their own.<br>And once everyone was standing, determined expressions on loyal faces, England started to cry.  
>And though America's heart clenched in pain at the sight of it, he smiled.<p>

**_Italian Burgers_**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Ever, say thanks to the nice person! = u = **

**Ever****: T-Thank you! :3**

**Bye-Bye!**


End file.
